Share
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: Una cosa era compartirla A ella y otra compartir CON ella. Gray no compartía sus sentimientos, ni sus emociones, que son solo de él, y a Juvia tampoco. Quizás solo se atrevería a compartir el azul del cielo, pero solo con ella. Reto para el evento rivales de amor para Gray. [Juvia L. & Gray F.] Bora. ONESHOT!


**Claim:** [Juvia L. & Gray F.] Bora  
 **Words:** 4,091. Sin título y notas.  
 **Notas de autor:** Ubiquemos esta historia después de que Fairy Tail ganó los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, una vez que nuestros magos regresaron a Magnolia y por supuesto antes que la saga Tártaros, incluso antes de que vayan a la aldea del sol.  
 **Advertencias:** Posible OOC U_U  
 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima, y este fic Participa en el evento: "Rivales en el amor para Gray" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction.

* * *

 **SHARE**

* * *

Gray didn't **share**

 _Egoísta._

Desde pequeño lo había sido, era su naturaleza, podrá crear, controlar y manipular el hielo, ser frío con sus amigos y con ella en particular, pero no podía evitar que algo hirviera en sus entrañas cuando algo que era suyo era tomado por alguien más.

Gray Fullbuster no comparte y ni compartirá y en su pasado tampoco compartió.

Cuando Ur los entrenaba a él y a Lyon, él nunca quiso compartir una manta que la maestra les había dado para que se cubrieran por la noche. Nunca quiso y nunca lo hizo. Era su cobija, Ur se la dio a él, dijo que compartiera con Lyon, pero él la vio y la tomó primero.

Tampoco compartió esos sentimientos de miedo hacia los demonios que atacaban sus sueños. Si tenía pesadillas, solito se consolaba. Gray no compartió sus temores, ni su añoranza por tener una mamá o un papá.

Entrenando con su maestra solo compartió el frío, que de a poco se volvió parte de los tres: de Ur, Lyon y él. Compartió el clima, pero no su frialdad, ni su distancia. Resguardó en un cofre, poderosamente congelado, cualquier sentimiento que las personas podrían capturar.

No compartió sueños, ni risas, ni sentimientos, ni su cobija, ni su comida, ni la bufanda, ni el frío.

De a poco, Ur eliminó esa barrera y empezó a compartir, un poquito, con su compañero y con la mujer que más había admirado. Pero cuando la perdió, no compartió el sentimiento de culpa con nadie, era suyo y de nadie más.

Sus problemas, tormentos, remordimientos y pesadillas eran suyas.

Pero el verbo cambió su conjugación a Gray no compartía.

 _ÍA._

Porque cuando llegó a Fairy Tail, las risas, corajes, peleas, diversión, compañerismo, todo le fue arrebatado. Gray comenzó a compartir con los demás.

El miedo a Erza, el respeto al maestro, los golpes contra Natsu, la diversión con Cana, su amistad en la travesía hasta Magnolia, y estando en ella. Hasta compartió, y seguía compartiendo, el amor por su gremio.

En ese entonces. Gray compartió muchas cosas, pero no el frío.

Eso era algo solo para él.

* * *

Gray doesn't **share**

Llámenlo loco o desquiciado, o egoísta. También pueden buscarle el tornillo que le hace falta y pueden, también, formar teorías de porque es así.

Se cayó de chiquito, se le congeló el cerebro, Natsu ya le derritió el cerebro. De él pueden decir lo que quieran pero que no intentaran tomar y arrebatarle lo que es suyo.

Ha comprendido que sí se puede compartir un poquito de él, de sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Fairy Tail se lo enseñó: _'las lágrimas de sus nakamas, son sus lágrimas',_ no obstante, sus lágrimas son suyas.

Aprendió a compartir ciertas cosas, no objetos personales y ni sus problemas. Pero si algún nakama comparte con él, como Erza cuando fue llevada a la torre del cielo, el comparte con ella, con los demás. Nunca se trata de él compartiendo.

Gray no comparte sus pertenencias, esas que están patentadas bajo la marca Fullbuster, una marca de hielo, un tatuaje, un código de barras o lo que sea. ¡ES SUYO! Con etiqueta o no.

Comparte el amor al gremio, comparte el compañerismo, comparte el sentimiento de protección, comparte golpes y rivalidades, comparte misiones, comparte la recompensa, comparte la porción de su comida, comparte de su bebida, comparte cosas materiales, no cosas intangibles ―sentimientos y esas cosas― y nada de carne y hueso, o ¿agua? ¡Cómo sea: no y no!

Porque sí. Se le da la gana.

Hace poco ha dibujado esa línea divisoria, al menos con Lyon cuando éste la pretendió. Y durante ese tiempo fue una molestia, pero así es su compañero: SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE quiere lo que es suyo.

Primero su cobija, luego su carne y ahora Juvia. Cuando claramente está prohibido, a menos que quieras morir congelado, mirar, tomar, hablar, respirar, pensar, soñar, cortejar, mandar rosas y escribir cartas a Juvia.

Él está sentado en la barra donde Mirajane lo atiende con su amable sonrisa de siempre. La albina lleva una charola sobre su mano derecha, con la izquierda ha puesto, sobre la barra, la bebida que él había pedido minutos atrás.

―Aquí tienes Gray ―sirve y sin decir más se aleja de él.

Mira sale de su estación de trabajo y camina hacia unas mesas alejadas, las más retiradas del gremio, donde Gray manda miradas con mucha discreción y en intervalos bien calculados para no parecer acosador, ni preocupado y ni nada.

Gray está en la barra, vigilando con recelo a la alejada Juvia que está en aquellas mesas, ocultas, oscuras y lejanas. El mago de hielo no retira la mirada de Mira, la acompaña hasta su destino, cuando cae en cuenta que sobre la charola hay una rosa azul y una carta.

Y Mira las va a entregar a su destinaria.

Algo se enciende en él y maldice que Natsu esté en una misión con Happy. Quizás él también debe ponerse a trabajar, que pedidos y encargos sobran en ese momento. Sin embargo, algo lo retiene ahí; hace dos días que ha regresado de una misión y sinte todo de manera distinta. MUY distinta y a él no le gustan los cambios.

―Tch… ―deja de ver a las chicas y se concentra en terminar su bebida.

―Otra carta para Juvia ―cuando Mirajane llega hacia donde la maga elemental, extiende un sobre blanco hacia ella ―y, encima venía con una rosa azul. ¡Es muy bonita! ―sonríe maternalmente.

Juvia toma el sobre con sus manos y la observa pero no puede compartir la alegría con ella. En vez de sonreír, suelta aire con decepción.

Otra carta. Con esa son tres cartas, en tres días.

―Parece que alguien se volvió popular después de ganar los juegos mágicos ―comenta soñadora ―¿Es un admirador secreto?

―Mira-san ―susurra ―Juvia no quiere…

―¿Qué es esto? ―en un ágil y rápido movimiento arrebata el sobre de las manos de Juvia.

La chica parpadea observando sus manos vacías, Gray analiza era un sobre en el cual solo viene el nombre del destinatario: ' _Juvia'_ pronuncia con mala gana.

―¡Gray-sama! ―exclama la chica lanzándose a él para quitarle el sobre. De ninguna manera permitirá que su Gray-sama leyera el contenido de esa carta, ni siquiera ella quiere leerla.

El aludido la esquiva con maestría, solo da un paso atrás para que Juvia fallara en su primer intento, mientras Mira sigue en sus ensoñaciones.

―¿Eh? ―Gray la ve con el ceño fruncido. No sabe en qué momento se había acercado a ellas y mucho menos sabe por qué Juvia intenta quitarle el sobre.

Claro, está invadiendo su privacidad pero y qué. Ella lo hace con él, ¿Verdad que no se siente bonito?

―Gray-sama, por favor ―brinca para alcanzar el papel blanco. Gray es más alto que ella y ha estirado su brazo hacia arriba para alejar de su alcance el sobre ―Juvia quiere su carta.

El aludido da una vuelta, aún con su brazo extendido hacia el techo, y le da la espalda a la chica. ―No.

―Por favor, Juvia lo pide ―rodea al chico con sus brazos, él ni se remueve. La chica, abrazada de él, dio la vuelta hasta colocarse enfrente ―Gray-sama ―hizo un puchero.

Él la vio, está a punto de ceder porque en primera ¿Qué mierda hace ahí y con algo que no le pertenece?, ¿Le molesta acaso que Juvia le ocultara cosas? No Gray, todos merecen privacidad. Se da cuenta de la gran estupidez que está haciendo, porque a él ni le incumbe quién es el remitente de esa carta.

No le importa nada de éste, ni el sexo, la edad, estado civil, qué es de Juvia, por qué y para qué le escribe. Claro, no le importa NADA y menos que la chica esté abrazándola y suplicando que le devuelva la carta.

Más por orgullo que nada, que ya todo el gremio los estaba viendo por curiosidad, Gray cede.

―Ya ―la aleja de él ―aquí tienes ―está un poco sonrojado. Lentamente va bajando su brazo hasta ponerlo en dirección a Juvia.

―Gracias Gray-sama ―roza el sobre con sus dedos.

―¡Juvia, no olvides la rosa! ―exclama Mirajane mientras se aleja de los dos.

Lo demás sucede demasiado rápido: Juvia abrie los ojos, Gray alterna su vista de la rosa azul que está en la mesa, al sobre y en la maga de agua. Y encoge su brazo. No, no le regresará esa carta, es más hasta hace por abrirla y darle fin a tanto misterio y para _enfriarse_ un poco.

Rompe el sobre sin delicadeza…

―¡NOOOO GRAY-SAMA! ―Juvia gira su cabeza hacia un lado, no quiere ver el rostro de su amado cuando leyera el contenido.

Comenzó a leer el contenido de la carta: ―"De: Bora ―el solo mencionar ese nombre le hace rabiar. Ahora ve todo un poco más claro. Prosigue: ―Para: La maga más hermosa de todo Fiore. Para mi querida Ju…"

―¡WATER SLICER ―en un desesperado intento de silenciar al mago de hielo, Juvia lanza un ataque. Lo toma desprevenido y logra despojarlo de la carta.

Está completamente roja y avergonzada, pero ha sabido controlar su ataque para no dañar a Gray, salvo la poca ropa que éste lleva puesta, ya que lo ha empapado por completo.

―Juvia lo siente Gray-sama ―aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas es capaz de verlo a los ojos y él puede apreciar que unas traviesas lágrimas resbalan por el rostro de la maga, se siente culpable ―Juvia en verdad lo siente.

No dice más porque salió corriendo.

Gray sabe que lo ha arruinado por completo. Las lágrimas que salen por los ojos de Juvia son causadas por él, la pena que siente, esas mejillas sonrojadas, el enorme charco de agua que está en el piso del gremio, el gran espectáculo, las miradas de todos, el pedazo de papel que yace en el suelo totalmente mojado e ilegible e inservible son su CULPA.

 **...**

Su rostro descansa sobre la palma de su mano y éste tiene una expresión de fastidio. No, más que fastidio está incómodo. Luego de que Juvia saliera llorando del gremio, Mira, Ever y Cana lo habían rodeado para torturarlo psicológicamente.

No hace falta que lo hicieran mierda y se lo llevaran a Juvia. O que convirtieran en piedra, con tenerlas a las tres viéndolo y haciéndole la misma pregunta, basta para tenerlo a nada de arrinconarse y abrazarse de sus rodillas.

―¡NO ES DE HOMBRES LEER CORRESPONDENCIA AJENA! ―grita Elfman desde el fondo.

―Cállate idiota ―Ever lo golpea con su abanico ―esto es cosa de mujeres ―regaña inmediatamente mientras se ajusta sus lentes ―¿Qué diablos fue eso, Fullbuster?

―Tampoco es de hombres escuchar conversaciones ajenas ―se defiende. Gray quiere armar un pleito para zafarse de las intimidantes miradas de Mira, que puede ser la más tenebrosa de todas a falta de Erza.

Acepta haber metido las cuatro pero tenerlo ahí en medio de ese campo para ver quién es la más dominante de las tres, no los llevará a ningún lado. Era el momento de salir corriendo, aprovechar que Elfman es regañado por Ever, hizo el ademán de levantase pero…

―Gray ―Mira no necesita su _satan soul_ para provocarle un escalofrío ―me voy a enojar contigo.

―¡Aye sir! ―se endereza y vuelve a sentarse.

―Hombre, hombre ―Cana se acerca a él. Achica los ojos, ¿Ahora una borracha le regañará? No sabe qué es peor ―¿Qué decía la carta? ―mueve sus cejas sugerentemente.

―¡Cana!

La aludida alza los hombros. ―¿Qué? La leyó, quiero saber, no es la primera que recibe Juvia ―con sus labios hizo un pequeño mohín ―solo quiero saber si las cosas van serias.

―¿Serias?

Cana sonríe, puede estar un poco ebria pero no tonta. Lo siente, pero es hora que el tonto del mago de hielo se dé cuenta que él tiene un rival de amor.

―Con el hombre de las cartas ―responde como si fuera la cosa más obvia de mundo ―hasta flor envío esta vez.

Cartas, cartas. Así que ha recibido más cartas de Bora. Y la sospecha, los malos presentimientos y la rabia se hacen presentes. Por algo Juvia quería privacidad y a toda costa impidió que leyera ese papel. ¿Qué tanto tiene que decirle?

―Después de la batalla en traje de baños las chicas de Fairy Tail nos volvimos muy populares ―Cana habla y lo saca de sus especulaciones ―y bueno, la batalla naval fue un plus para Juvia…

Ajá.

Y luego Juvia había participado en la ronda final, con eso más llamó la atención del público, sobretodo el masculino.

Juvia concursó en dos de las tres batallas exclusivas para los hombres. Hasta cierto punto es normal la creciente popularidad, pero para él no es aceptable. Se rehúsa.

* * *

Gray won't **share**

Aprovechó la gran conmoción que causó Gajeel al retar a todos los presentes, para escabullirse de las chicas. Necesita aire porque siente que se ahoga y, sobretodo, lo requiere para espabilar su mente.

No sabe por qué está molesto. Si Juvia quiere verse con su exnovio y regresar con él, es su problema, no el suyo. Solo se lamentaba de su indiscreción y de las horas que ha perdido siendo interrogado. Pero por fortuna, entre las cosas que no comparte está la información.

Información de sus sentimientos.

Gray no compartirá sus sentimientos de enojo, porque está enojado de que Juvia recibiera carta y atenciones.

De algo está seguro y es que se va a tragar su orgullo, no dirá absolutamente nada de su enfado, se comportará tranquilo, como si nada, tampoco se disculpará. No hará nada de lo que se supone que debe hacer porque eso es compartir información.

Camina por las calles de Magnolia un buen rato, ya está anocheciendo.

―Gray-sama ―tras su espalda escucha una tímida voz.

Lentamente se gira hacia la chica. ―¿Juvia?

La maga de agua está cabizbaja, acallando una enorme pena, ni siquiera lo mira a la cara.

―Juvia lo siente.

Esas tres palabras lo hacen sentirse una mierda de persona, así como cuando hace llorar a Mirajane, pero esta vez fue más cruel con Juvia. Él debe disculparse, ella no. La maga elemental de nuevo le ha demostrado quién es mejor persona.

―No ―niega inmediatamente. Tiene el rostro completamente sonrojado y ha optado por desviar la mirada ―yo fui el que provocó esto.

―Juvia no quería herir con su Walter Slicer a Gray-sama ―confiesa bastante apenada.

―Tranquila, no me lastimaste ―rasca su nuca ―me mojaste un poco pero nada de qué lamentarse.

Reconsidera; sí tiene que disculparse con ella por invadir su privacidad, quizás así, solo así, la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Juvia desaparecerá de una vez por todas.

―Juvia… escucha… yo l-o…

―¡Red carpet! ―un chasquido se escucha tras ellos.

Una alfombra roja llega hasta ellos, junto con un idiota que se arrodilla y extiende su brazo para ofrecer un ramo de rosas a Juvia.

La chica solo parpadea confusa.

―No estés triste, linda ―habla ―sonríe, tú eres hermosa y yo ya estoy aquí.

¡Ese imbécil acaba de interrumpir su disculpa!

―Bora ― susurró.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo, linda ―menciona ―¿te han llegado mis cartas?

Cartas y halagos, siente el deseo de congelarlo para siempre.

―Juvia ha…

―¡No importa! ―es tan egocéntrico que ni la deja hablar ―¡Te compré este ramo de rosas, son hermosas pero no más que tú! ¿Te gustan? ―ni siquiera las ha tomado cuando el tipo las arroja hacia atrás ―¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te parece si salimos a cenar algo?

―Solo ignóralo ―comenta controlando su ira. ¡Lo había interrumpido y encima viene a darle flores a Juvia!

―¿Y tú quién diantres eres? ―se acerca desafiante ―¿Juvia, te está molestando? ¿Él te hizo llorar?

Juvia voltea de un lado a otro, su imaginación está dando muchas vueltas. ¿Gray-sama vs Bora por el amor de Juvia? ¿Rival de amor? ¿Amor de chicos? ¿Qué es eso? Se comienza a sentir mareada.

Gray rechista y le lanza una dura mirada.

―Vas a pagar por hacer llorar a la hermosa Juvia.

―¡YO NO LA HICE LLORAR! ¡FUISTE TÚ POR TU ESTUPIDEZ!

Bora se acerca a ellos, inconscientemente Gray se había pegado mucho a Juvia, empuja al mago de hielo hacia atrás, logrando ponerse en medio de ambos. La chica se voltea hacia ellos.

―Juvia ―en cuanto logra alejar al chico de la maga, Bora de inmediato se gira hacia ella ―¿estás bien? ¿Este imbécil te hizo daño? ―coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

Algo hierve dentro de Gray, oh no: nadie lo interrumpe en medio de una disculpa, nadie lo culpa de algo donde es inocente y nadie lo aleja así de Juvia.

De inmediato marca territorio y con un fuerte empujón aleja al ex novio de la maga, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Ajá, logra separarlo y que perdiera todo el porte de gay que se carga. ―Listo ―susurra sin tocarla ―deberíamos irnos ―instintivamente busca la mano de la chica para entrelazarla con la suya y caminar lejos de ahí.

Y cuando la encuentra, la arrastra tras de sí para irse de ahí.

―Juvia ―Bora se incorpora rápido y captura la otra mano de Juvia, provocando que dejaran de caminar.

Rueda los ojos con fastidio. ―¿Qué demonios quieres? Juvia quiere que te vayas al diablo ―se queja Gray ―¿Verdad que sí Juvia?

―Gray-sama ―la chica lo ve. Sí, quiere que Bora la dejara en paz, pero ¿cómo lo sabe Gray-sama?

―No, Juvia quiere que tú la sueltes y la dejes en paz.

No, Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama la suelte. Ella no soltará su mano nunca, ¡NUNCA! Ya se lo había dicho cuando vencieron en los grandes juegos mágicos.

―Tú suéltala, yo llegué aquí primero con ella.

―Pero yo la conocí primero, suéltala tú.

Ambos se lanzan chispas con la mirada. Bora no está dispuesto a ceder y Gray no está dispuesto a compartir _la._

Juvia se siente en una fantasía, donde Gray-sama la jala hasta su lado. Lejos de ser tironeada de un lado a otro, como muñeca de trapo, ha pasado a segundo término. En algún momento, los chicos la habían soltado para tener su careo frente a frente.

Gray sujeta el cuello de Bora con molestia y éste, ni se inmuta. Primero discutían acerca de quién debería soltarla, y los dos inconscientemente lo hicieron, la habían soltado dejando a una Juvia confundida con su Gray-sama.

―¡Tú deberías soltarla porque eres inferior a mí! Eres feo, inútil y no tienes ropa encima.

Gray baja su mirada para verse. ―¡Maldición! ―Juvia infla sus cachetes ―¡Tú deberías soltarla porque con todos esos anillos le vas a pegar el mal gusto!

―Gray-sama ―la chica se hace espacio en medio de los dos magos. Su voz ha sonado fuerte, tanto que lo hace darse cuenta de lo idiota que está siendo ―Juvia… Juvia ya no entiende nada ―patalea.

Masajea sus sienes. Juvia haciendo un berrinche y el imbécil de Bora acercándose peligrosamente, le están colmando la paciencia, la poca que tiene.

―Maldita sea ―masculla, de nuevo se ha visto arrastrado a una situación nada cómoda que implica a Juvia.

No compartirá el por qué lo hizo, pero antes de que Bora abriera su estúpida boca para decir otra estupidez, qué otra cosa más podría decir, toma a Juvia como la había tomado cuando Acnologia los atacó en la Isla Tenrou y sale corriendo de ahí.

―¡Juviaaaaaa, yo te salvaré! ―dice con galanura ―¡Red carpet!

Pero Gray es más veloz y tiene mucha más experiencia. Es más rápido que Bora y se aleja rápidamente de él.

* * *

Gray didn't **share** _with you_

Juvia poco entiende, pero está feliz.

Ahí en el techo de una de las casas de Magnolia está ella a solas con Gray-sama. Él no ha dicho por qué está tan molesto y ni por qué la ha llevado hasta ahí, pero no le importa porque ambos están juntos y solos.

Gray en verdad agradece que Juvia supiera el momento en que él no quiere ser cuestionado por nada y por nadie. Pensó en decirle que se fuera, si quería claro, pero lo detuvo el hecho de que Bora anduviera suelto por ahí, se había lamentado de no congelarlo.

Imbécil.

No le mencionó por qué estaba tan callado y molesto, menos la razón de su secuestro. Eso era su asunto.

Juvia no tiene por qué saber las razones y ni la rabia que logra despertar en él, el hecho de que Bora se le acercara con tanta familiaridad y, encima, que la halagara tanto.

* * *

Gray doesn't **share** _with you_

Estando solos bajo la luz de las estrellas, Gray ni siquiera se anima a compartir con ella alguna conversación. Sabe que si Juvia no lo amara tanto, ya se hubiese ido, no sin antes abofetearlo, por ser tan patán.

No le ha hablado y ni explicado nada.

Solo la tiene ahí, esperando algo que parece inalcanzable.

Gray no comparte sus sentimientos, no es que no los sintiera, solo que él no los expresa.

Gray no comparte nada. Punto.

Y se siente mal por hacerla esperar.

* * *

Gray won't **share** _with you_

No dirá que siente celos de que Bora se acercara, tampoco confesará el hecho de que la llevó hasta ahí para dejarla fuera de su alcance, ni le informará del hecho de que planea retenerla ahí para que ese imbécil se rinda de una vez por todas.

Es información valiosa, única de él, y no piensa expresarla a alguien más.

No compartirá esos sentimientos y emociones por nada del mundo. Tampoco compartirá el hecho que lo hace feliz que Juvia se quede con él, aunque no se digan nada. Pero el hecho de que ella quiera permanecer ahí con él, es satisfactorio.

No compartirá que quiere que se quede ahí, que está cómodo y nada de eso.

Para nada.

―Gray-sama… ―cierra los ojos al oír la voz de la chica que se ha quedado tras de él ―Juvia está feliz.

* * *

Gray **shared** _with you_

―Este cielo estrellado le recuerda a Juvia la primera vez que lo vio azul ―la chica camina hasta ponerse a un lado de él y se apoya en una especie de barandal.

Un cielo azul que Juvia jamás había visto y la primera vez que lo gozó fue a su lado, un cielo azul que ambos compartieron y esa noche también están compartiendo un cielo iluminado con el brillo de las estrellas.

―Y Juvia es feliz porque lo comparte con Gray-sama.

Sonríe aunque lo oculta y tampoco dice nada.

Dentro de su egoísmo hacia excepciones: hay cosas que comparte con ella, que están hechas para los dos y para nadie más. Como cuando compartió los primeros rayos de sol, que salían tras la larga lluvia que la siguió.

* * *

Gray **shares** _with you_

―Bonito, ¿no?

Juvia voltea a verlo y asiente.

―Lo siento ―dice de la nada él. La chica frunce el entrecejo ―por lo que pasó en el gremio, no debí leer tu carta.

―Gray-sama, a Juvia eso no le importa.

Suspira para medir sus próximas palabras. ―¿Y, Bora?

Parpadea cómicamente, haciéndolo sonreír. ―Bora ¿compartió esto contigo?

Entiende y niega. ―Nunca.

Por alguna desconocida razón, logra relajarse.

―Cana dijo que habías recibido varias cartas.

La maga de agua se sonroja. ―Juvia solo leyó la primera ―responde ―Juvia solo tenía curiosidad.

¿Si Juvia comparte con él, por qué él no puede compartir con ella?

* * *

Gray will **share** _with you_

―Gray-sama ―luego de haber permanecido largos minutos en silencio, la chica se anima a hablar.

―¿Mmmh? ―tiene su codo apoyado en el barandal y su cara descansa sobre la palma de su mano, se siente relajado, en paz, seguro.

―¿Por qué Gray-sama trajo a Juvia hasta aquí?

Adiós tranquilidad. Un escalofrío recorre su espalda y comienza a sudar. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Gray tiene claro que hay cosas que se pueden compartir y que hay otras que no se pueden.

―Hay cosas que no se comparten.

―Juvia también tiene cosas que no le gusta compartir ―comenta ―a Juvia no le gusta compartir a Gray-sama con su rival de amor.

―Eh-he-he ―ríe nerviosamente.

A Gray tampoco le gusta compartir _la_ así.

No obstante, no dice nada. Mejor opta por no confirmar nada, solo quiere eludir.

―Pero a Juvia le gusta compartir el cielo, el frío, el calor, el día, la noche, las semanas, los meses, el año, la música, el silencio, su magia, sus sentimientos, su casa, sus cosas, su comida con Gray-sama.

―Ya que lo mencionas… ¿tienes hambre?

Haría cualquier cosa para evadir la realidad… aunque el también quisiera, muy en el fondo, compartir más con ella, no a ella, con ella.

* * *

 **Well. No sé qué pensar de este fic; me gusta y no me gusta. Lo amo-odio. Pero ya no se me ocurrió nada para terminar con el reto, que aún se me cae la cara de la vergüenza por entregarlo tarde T_T**

 **Siento que he sido más ambigua que el mismo Mashima, pero yo siempre trato de ser lo más IC posible. Gray tenía que sentir a su rival del amor, que si bien no tuvo una participación TAAAAAAN DIRECTA, pues ayudó en algo. En que Gray se diera cuenta que no le gustaba compartirla, aunque eso ya lo había descubierto con Lyon. Ay no sé, siempre me lo he imaginado bien celoso y posesivo, eso quise demostrar. xDDDD**

 **Prometo mejorar con mis gruvia fics. C: PD: Ya mejoré. :X**

 **Editado 30/03/2017**


End file.
